Another Christmas Kiss
by LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL
Summary: Oneshot. After the war four people work together to set up their friends, for a little christmas cheer. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have no idea what will happen at Hogwarts Christmas Dinner. HG/SS


The rain echoed off the large windows of Hogwarts. It was that time of year when all the students of Hogwarts left to return to their homes for Christmas yet it was poring down with rain. Only a few students stayed.

The old aged war ended about 3 months ago with surprisingly only a few deceased. From the order only Alister (Mad-Eye) Moody and Sibyll Trelawney died heroes. Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco suffered as Lord Voldemort killed Narcissa Malfoy for Lucius's and Draco's betrayal by going to the Order Of The Phoenix.

Only a couple of teachers and students were left at Hogwarts this Christmas. They where Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Weasley Twins, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirus Black, Lucius Malfoy and last but not least Severus Snape.

"Hey, Harry the Christmas dinner begins in five minutes will you hurry up," said Ron as he and Draco were waiting for Harry to get dressed.

By the time they got to the Great Hall, everyone was already eating except Hermione who hadn't turned up yet. Dumbledore and McGonagall were at the top and bottom of the table. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and the Weasley Twins were on one side of the table. Remus Lupin, Sirus Black, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were on the other side of the table leaving one space between Sirus Black and Severus Snape as everyone knew they they couldn't stand each other.

There was a loud band of the great hall doors signaling that Hermione had just came in. She was wearing a Slytherin green dress which reach to her ankles and had her in lovely ringlets. All in all she looked fantastic.

"Wow, Hermione you look amazing," Said Ginny as she stood up the greet her friend.

All the men except Dumbledore couldn't take their eyes off of this beauty. All the eyes on her her made her go a deep shade of red.

"Thank you Ginny. Happy Christmas everyone," She replied as she sat down between the bewitched Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

There was small talk in between eating and drink during dinner. After dinner, everyone was full and quite bored.

"Why don't we play truth or dare," Said the Weasley Twins together.

There were of agreement and okay's.

"Okay, Hermione why don't you go first. Truth or dare," Said Fred looking at George from the side. She choose Truth.

"Um. What professor would you rather kiss in this room?" Said George looking at Hermione oddly.

"IwouldratherkissprofessorSnape," She replied very quickly looking at the ground.

"Sorry my dear we didn't catch that," Dumbledore said looking at her mischievously.

"I said I would rather kiss professor Snape," She replied quite loudly not looking at anyone.

There was a moment of silence and shock. Snape looked completely shocked that she choose him. McGonagall looked like she was about to have a heart-attack and a stroke at the same time. Dumbledore looked paranoid. Sirius and Remus looked like they were petrified. Harry, Ron and Draco looked disgusted. Lucius, Ginny and the Weasley Twins had really big grins on their faces.

Hermione was in shock. How was she suppose to look at her friends and professor's in the eyes anymore, Merlin, please have mercy. Hermione looked up and saw that Snape was not angry at all, he had an expression on his face of amusement and his eyes were full of lust and a hint of love.

While they were having an full out staring contest Fred was trying to get Hermione's attention.

"Hey, hello anyone home. Hermione, Hermione. It's your turn to chose a person. HERMIONE!" Screamed Fred waving his hand in Hermione's face.

She looked away from those lustful eyes. "Oh, Um I pick Professor......" she paused here looking all the teachers carefully when her eyes landed on professor Snape she carried on. "....Snape. Truth or dare," she said sternly and confidently.

He looked at her from the side of his eyes and suddenly brought his hands up to cup her face to bring her down in a sweet and peaceful kiss. Everyone was so shocked that they didn't notice four people winking at each other saying that their plan had worked.


End file.
